SelfCreated cards
by charizardag
Summary: All of the yugioh cards I've made up in my fics are right here.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey there. I've decided that instead of writing the cards on my stories pages, I'll post this on both Fanfiction and Deviantart. So if you need official knowing of my self-made cards, here is the place.  
**_

* * *

Name: End Turn 

Card Type: Counter Trap

Image: a hand stopping a man in a turban and robes from drawing a card from his deck.

Text: you can activate this card in your opponent's Draw Phase, Standby Phase, or Main Phase 1. Pay 2000 life points to end your opponent's turn and begin yours.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Knight of Twin Swords

Card Type: Warrior/Effect Monster

Star Level: 4

Attribute: Dark

ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1200

Text: Discard a curtain number of magic cards from your hand and this card can attack that same number of times in the same Battle Phase.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Healing Reshuffle

Card Type: Quick-Play Spell

Image: the background is white with a red hospital cross, and in front of it is a nurse shuffling a deck of cards.

Text: this card will activate when both players re-shuffle their decks, no matter where it is, except if it is removed from play. When that happens, increase you and your opponent's life points until they reach 8000  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Monster Decision Dice

Card Type: Equip Spell

Image: a six sided die that had each side show in image of what a monster is doing.

Text: Equip this card to a face-up monster. Every passing turn, roll a six-sided die, if the result is a one, the monster goes to defense mode, a two will make it go into attack mode. A three makes the monster stay in defense mode for two turns, a four makes monster stays in attack mode for two turns. A five makes the monster attack one of any opposing monster of the opponent's choosing. And a six destroys the equipped monster.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Attack Dice

Card Type: Equip Spell

Image: a six sided die behind two warrior swords forming an "X"

Card Text: Equip this card to one of your monsters only. During the Battle Phase, roll a Six-sided die. As long as this Equip-card is equipped to a monster, that same monster is able to attack a certain number of times during the same Battle Phase depending on the roll. If the result is a "six" destroy all the monsters on your opponent's side of the field and have the equipped monster attack directly.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Man Eater's Cocoon

Card Type: Equip Spell

Image: a Man Eater Bug creating a Cocoon

Text: you can only activate this card if there is a face-up "Man Eater Bug" on your side of the field. Equip this card to the face-up "Man Eater Bug"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Time Accelerator Dice

Card Type: Normal Trap

Image: a six sided die with a Clock behind it

Text: roll a six-sided die and move the turn count by the result of the die. The turn in which the card is activated continues as normal.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Man Eater Moth

Card Type: Insect/Effect monster

Star Level: 8

Attribute: Earth

ATK: 3850  
DEF: 3200

Image: The Man Eater Bug, only much bigger and stronger. Its arms are the same, but it has tiny legs, and it has large moth/butterfly wings.

Text: this card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by offering "Man Eater Bug" as a tribute after the sixth turn it has been Equipped with "Man Eater's Cocoon." during your Main Phase one or two, this card can instantly destroy one monster on the field, this effect can only be used once per turn. On your opponent's turn, this can destroy one monster at a cost of 100 life points. This effect can only be used once.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Trap Regeneration

Card Type: Counter Trap

Image: a Bear Trap regenerating magically with a Magic symbol (like a seal) under it.

Text: Discard one card from your hand to the graveyard in order to copy the effect of another trap that had already been activated. You can choose a trap from either you or your opponent's graveyard.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Pawn March

Type: Continuous Spell

Image: a Chess Board with man-image Pawn pieces marching along

Text: both you and your opponent are allowed to special summon any 1-4 level monsters from their hand at a cost of 500 life points per monster  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Archfiends Chessboard

Type: Field Spell

Image: all six of the Archfiend Chess-pieces monsters on a Chess board apposing another set of Chess-set Archfiends, one set colored white, the other black

Text: This card can only be played if "Terrorking, Infernalqueen, Shadowknight, Darkbishop, Des Rook and Vilepawn Archfiend" are in your hand and/or on the field. First, every card in your and your opponents' hand, field, graveyard and removed from play are returned to their correct decks, except this card. Next, using you spell/trap zone as monster zones, both you and your opponent must choose six monsters from your decks; Two (king and queen) can be of any level, two (knight and bishop) must be level seven or less, one (rook) must be a level-six or less, and one (pawn) must be level four or less. Next, every other monster in your or your opponents' deck is removed from play except spell and trap cards. Monsters you have chosen now receives a "Chess counter" each. Depending on what piece they are representing, they receive different numbers of the counters. A Pawn monster receives eight counters; Rooks, Knights, and Bishops monsters receive two counters each; and the King and Queen Get one counter each. A monster can't be destroyed unless all of its counters are destroyed. Right now, the ATK and DEF of each monster on the field won't matter as long As they have the counters. The counters can only be destroyed if you attack a monster through battle, the monster won't be destroyed if it attacks a monster with more ATK points. During the battle phase, Each Player rolls a six-sided die (1: pawn, 2: rook, 3: bishop, 4: Knight, 5: Queen, 6: King) and the two results will decide which will attack. If the king monster is destroyed, you lose the duel. When this card activates, life points won't matter in win or lose, but paying life points still is allowed. If this card is destroyed, the monsters chosen are removed from play.  
--------------------------------------------------  
Name: Reverse Tribute

Type: Normal Spell

Image: an alter sending a big creature as a sacrifice to summon two weaker creatures

Text: Tribute one level 5-12 monster(s) from the field to the graveyard and you're allowed to bring back from the graveyard any level 1-4 monster(s). If you tribute a level 5-6 monster, you bring back one 1-4 monster. If you tribute a level 7-9 monster, you bring back up to two 1-4 monster(s). If you tribute a level 10-12 monster, you bring back up to three 1-4 monster(s)  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Battle Cheerleader

Card Type: Monster

Star Level: 4

ATK: 0  
DEF: 0

Attribute: Wind

Type: Machine/effect

Image: A Cybernetic woman in a yellow long sleeve mid-drift (Belly button showing) top with purple and red linings and a yellow skirt with purple and red trims, basically a cheerleader's uniform.

Text: when this card is Special summoned to the field, you can summon up to two more "Battle Cheerleader(s)" from your hand, deck or graveyard to your side of the field. When all three "Battle Cheerleader" cards are in attack position, each one gains 1000 ATK points for each one including itself. When all three "Battle Cheerleader" cards are in defense position, each one gains 1000 DEF points for each one including itself.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Sidelines

Card Type: Continuous spell

Image: A Basketball court that shows multiple Battle Cheerleaders doing a human pyramid

Text: This card can only be played when one or more "Battle Cheerleader(s)" are on your side of the field. once per turn, from your hand or deck, you can special summon "Battle Footballer" "Battle Basketballer" "Battle Baseballer" "Battle Soccerballer" "Battle Tennis Ace" "Battle Hockeyshooter" and/or "The Big Server" As long as this card is on the field, during the battle phase, pay 1000 life points to have all the monsters described add their original DEF points to their original ATK points. If a spell, trap or monster effect targets any of the monsters described to be destroyed, change the target to a "Battle Cheerleader." If there is no Battle Cheerleader(s), this card is destroyed.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Battle Basketballer

Card Type: Monster

Star Level: 4

ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1500

Attribute: dark

Type: Machine

Image: A cybernetic man in a red basketball player's uniform

Text: A cyborg with fast agility. Originally, it was built for basketball players to practice  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Battle Baseballer

Card Type: monster

Star Level: 4

ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1500

Attribute: light

Type: Machine

Image: A cybernetic person in a Yankees-like baseball uniform, holding a baseball bat

Text: A cyborg with high Attack. Originally, it was built for baseball players to practice  
-----------------------------------------------  
Name: Battle Soccerballer

Card Type: monster

Star Level: 4

ATK: 1500  
DEF: 1500

Attribute: earth

Type: machine

Image: A cybernetic person in a white soccer uniform

Text: A cyborg with fast agility. Originally, it was built for soccer players to practice  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Battle Hockeyshooter

Card Type: monster

Star Level: 4

ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1700

Attribute: water

Type: machine

Image: A cybernetic person in a red hockey uniform

Text: A cyborg with Strong Attack. Originally, it was built for Hockey players to practice  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Sports Equipment

Card type: Equip spell

Image: a duffle bag filled with sports gear like bats and helmets

Text: Equip this to a level 1-4 normal machine type monster. As long as this card is active, the equipped is allowed to by-pass your opponents' monster(s) and attack directly.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: CHARGE!

Card Type: Normal trap

Image: All the sports monsters charging at three Blue Eyes white Dragon one Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon

Text: when three or more of your monster zones are full and if they consist of "Battle Cheerleader" "Battle Footballer" "Battle Basketballer" "Battle Baseballer" "Battle Soccer player" "Battle Hockeyshooter" "Battle Tennis Ace" and/or "The Big Server", destroy the number of monster(s) on your opponents side of the field equal to the number of monster you have during the activation of this trap.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Cheer Squad

Card Type: Normal Spell

Image: the three Battle Cheerleaders in a human Pyramid.

Text: when three "Battle Cheerleader(s)" are on your side of the field, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponents life points for each "Battle Cheerleader"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Battle Tennis Ace

Card Type: monster

Star Level: 4

ATK: 1800  
DEF: 1800

Attribute: Wind

Type: machine

Image: A cybernetic person in Tennis clothing and a Sweat band

Text: A cyborg with A Strong fore-arm. Originally, it was built for Tennis players to practice  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Pom-poms

Card Type: Equip Spell.

Image: A Battle Cheerleader holding platinum Pom-poms that spark electricity

Text: this card can only be equipped to a "Battle Cheerleader." As long as this card is in play, the equipped monster can by-pass your opponents' monsters and attack directly. If a monster is targeted by an attack while equipped with this card, you can destroy the spell car to keep the equipped monster from being destroyed. If this card is destroyed by this effect, your life points are increased by the ATK of the attacking monster.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Bench Warmers

Card Type: Continuous Spell

Image: a number of Battle Basketballer sitting on a bench in the Sidelines.

Text: This card can only be played when one or more "Battle Cheerleader(s)" are on your side of the field. As long as this card is on the field, you can treat your Magic and trap card zones as monster card zones. Once per turn, you can move any monster in your control, besides Battle Cheerleader, into the magic and trap card zone, if available. You're opponent can't attack the monsters in the Magic and Trap card zones until he/she destroys all the monsters in the monster zones. If there is no Battle Cheerleader(s), this card is destroyed.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Safe!

Card Type: Continuous Trap

Image:a Battle Baseballer sliding onto home plate and the umpire signals "safe."

Text: This card can activate when one level 1-4 machine-type monster on your side of the field is destroyed through battle. When that happens, you can special summon another copy of the destroyed monster to the field.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Cyber Weapon

Card Type: normal trap

Image:a Cyber Blader with her Skates outfitted with laser guns and her hands hold two broadswords

Text: You can only activate this card when you have at least one "Cyber Blader" active on your side of the field. Pay 1,000 Life Points. Choose one of "Cyber Blader's" three effects and apply it to one face-up "Cyber Blader", regardless of whether or not the conditions are met for that effect until the End Phase of the current round  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Starving Artist

Card Type: effect monster

Star Level: 4

ATK: 1700  
DEF: 1500

Attribute: dark

Type: Zombie/effect

Image: a human skeleton dressed in a painters robe, a black burette and a small mustache over his teeth. In his hands were a paintbrush, a canvas and a wooden hold with globs of different colored paints.

Text: Pay 500 Life Points to create a Canvas Token (ATK/DEF: 1000, Attribute: dark, Type: Zombie, Star Level: 1) and summon it in either attack or defense mode. This effect can be used multiple times.

---------------------------------------------------

Name: Toon Double-Take

Card Type: Normal Spell

Image: Toon Masked Sorcerer, with his feet in that cartoon "Leg-wheel" motion.

Text: You can activate this card after summoning a Toon Monster when "Toon World" is active on your side of the field. The summoned Monster may attack on the round it is summoned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Name: Bomb Shell

Card Type: Continuous trap

Image: a Cartoon Bomb, a black ball with a fuse sticking out and it is split it half by its center

Text: This card can only activate when a card effect that deals in Life Points damage activates. Take the Number of Damage the card would have done, Negate the card and destroy it. Every passing turn, put a counter on this card (there's no limit). Whoever destroys this trap card will receive damage to whatever the original Damage number multiplied by how many counters there are on it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**_That's all for now, the next chapter will have more._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a next set. some, if not, most of these cards are created by other fans who let me used them. **

* * *

Name: Enemy Assist

Card Type: Normal Spell

Image: a Solder in green throwing a case that says "Ammo" on its side to a Solder in Beige.

Text: give you're opponent one random card in your hand. You're opponent has to play the card the moment he/she receives it, regardless of whether or not he/she meet the requirements to use said card.  
--------------------------------------------------  
Name: Spell of the Healing Cards

Card Type: Normal Spell

Image: A Crystal Ball surrounded by seven Duel Monsters cards

Text: Your opponent draws until he/she has seven cards his/her hand, increase your Life Points by 500 for each card drawn.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Spell Cannon

Card Type: Quick-play Spell

Image: A Huge metal Cannon shooting Spell Counter Spheres, being shot by a Dark Magician

Text: Pay 500 Life Points to destroy one Spell or Trap card.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Toon Jinzo

Card Type: Effect Monster

Star Level: 6

ATK: 2400  
DEF: 1500

Attribute: Dark

Type: Machine/Toon

Image: A Toon-Version of Jinzo: He wears shorts instead of pants, and his robotic face had a demented smile on it.

Text: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned while "Toon World" is on your side of the field. You can Special Summon this monster from your hand, but Tributes are required for monsters Level 5 or more. When "Toon World" on the field is destroyed, this card is also destroyed. If your opponent doesn't control a Toon Monster, this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. If a face-up Toon Monster is on your opponent's side of the field, you must select the Toon Monster as an attack target. Traps cannot be activated when this card is face-up on the field and all Traps currently in effect when this card is face-up on the field have their effects negated.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Toon World End Credits

Card Type: Counter Trap

Image: Toon Summon Skull, Toon Jinzo and Blue Eyes Toon Dragon all crushed together in the famous Loony Tunes orange iris-out banner.

Text: This card Activates When Toon World is destroyed and sent from the field to the graveyard. Inflict 500 points of damage to your opponents' Life Points for each Toon monster in your graveyard.

(A/N: Toon World End Credits and Toon Jinzo are the Property of Dieru on the deviantart website and Credit should go to him. The link to him and hid cards are on my Author Bio. But He calls it "That's All Folks!")  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Judgment

Card Type: Equip Spell

Image: a large gun/cannon device on a human arm and on its side, the word "Judgment."

Text: When this card is on the field, you can play "Mercy" from your hand or deck. When this card and "Mercy" is equipped to the same monster, the equipped monster's ATK is increased by the original ATK of the monster it's attacking. You can only activate this effect on your Battle Phase. When this card is equipped to a monster, after the third Stand-by Phase, the equipped monster is destroyed and sent to the graveyard. When this effect happens, destroy every other monster that is on the field. When both this card and "Mercy" is on the field and this card is destroyed by a card effect, "Mercy" is destroyed as well.  
---------------------------------  
Name: Mercy

Card Type: Equip Spell

Image: A double-edge forked-like hand blade, shaped like a "U" in a human hand.

Text: This card can only be equipped to a monster only by the effects of "Judgment." When this card and "Judgment" is equipped to the same monster, the equipped monster's ATK is increased by the original ATK of the monster it's attacking. You can only activate this effect on your Battle Phase. When this card is equipped to a monster, the equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle. Damage calculation still applies. When both this card and "Judgment" is on the field and this card is destroyed by a card effect, "Judgment" is destroyed as well.

(A/N: These two cards are based on the Weapons used by the superhero "Iron Enforcer" from "Who Wants To Be a Superhero")  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Spirited Away

Card Type: Ritual Spell

Image: shadowy claw reaching out from the darkness to grab a young girl.

Text: This card is used to Ritual Summon "Anarazel, the Guardian of Ten-Thousand Terrors." You must also offer Monsters whose total star levels equal eight or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Anarazel, the Guardian of Ten-Thousand Terrors

Card Type: Ritual/Effect monster

Star Level: 8

ATK: 2300  
DEF: 2000

Attribute: Light

Type: Feind

Image: A huge, fifteen-foot-tall statue made of black rock, its face having definate East Oriental features, with four arms, each one holding a huge scimitar.

Text: This Monster is Ritual Summoned via the effect of "Spirited Away". You must also offer Monsters whose total star levels equal eight or more as a Tribute from the field or your hand. This Monster cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. When this Monster is face-up on your side of the field, all Spirit Monsters you summon do not return to your hand at the end of the turn in which they are summoned.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Temple of Vishnu

Card Type: Field Spell

Image: An Eastern Oriental temple, dominated by the statue of an eight-armed man sitting cross-legged

Text: Pay 500 Life Points during your Standby Phase that this card is active. If you do not pay, this card is destroyed. Spirit Monsters do no return to the owners' hands at the end of the turns in which they are summoned or flipped face up.  
------------------------------------------  
Name: Crescent Moon Queen

Card Type: Effect monster

Star Level: 7

ATK: 2600  
DEF: 1700

Attribute: Dark

Type: Warrior

Image: A mysterious woman with ebony skin, dressed in silvery armor, with a cape that looked like the night sky. Her eyes were silvery pools of light and she wore a silvery crown set with a single white diamond. She weld two sharp scimitars shaped like crescent moons.

Text: This Monster may attack a second time in the same Battle Phase. If this Monster attacks a second time in a Battle Phase, move her into face-up Defense Position after completing the second attack.

(A/N: The last four cards are created by Cyber Commander, he used Crescent Moon Queen in his "Yugioh-Dark Messiah" Fic, but the other three, he'll use in his fics soon, if not already)  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Monster Health Transplant

Card Type: Counter Trap

Image: A person's arm, with a hospital tube, transferring blood to a Mokey Mokey.

Text: This card can only activate if one of your monsters attacks a stronger monster and/or vice versa; when that happens, you must discard half the cards in your deck to the graveyard to activate the card. Once then, you are allowed to give up as much life points as you can to increase your monsters ATK until both monsters have the same ATK.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Name: Fusion Resurrection

Card Type: Normal Spell card

Image: a graveyard with a "Curse of Dragon" and a "Gaia the Fierce Knight" coming from the graves they are in.

Text: This card can only work if you have one or more fusion monster(s) in the graveyard and/or removed from play. You are allowed to Special Summon the fusion material monsters that created said fusion monster(s) at a cost of 100 Life Points per monster.

* * *

**More Next chapter. **


End file.
